O óculos e o aparelho
by Mione11
Summary: um aparelho e um óculos vão fazer o Kai e o Tyson descobrirem alguns sentimentos que nem eles sabiam que tinham.Yaoi Kai X Tyson,Max X Hillary.
1. O óculos e o aparelho

Mais uma fic minha,dessa vez é yaoi Kai X Tyson!o que ta escrito entre " " é o pensamento de algum personagem

O óculos e o aparelho

O Kai estava muito mais mau-humorado do que era antes por causa dos acontecimentos dos últimos meses,é que ele não estava enxergando muito bem ...

Kai:-pode me dizer o que é que agente ta fazendo aqui Hillary?

Hillary:-simples,você está exergando mal e agente vai ver o que você tem ué!

Kai:-mas é só quando eu to lutando Beyblade!

Hillary:-mentira sua,eu vi quando você quase bateu a cara na porta

Kai:-foram só 3 vezes...

Hillary:-foram 13 vezes!e vamos entrar que você já foi chamado!

O Kai não discutiu,algum tempo depois ele saiu com uma receita de óculos na mão

Kai:-tá feliz agora?

Hillary:-não,agente ainda tem que mandar fazer.Disse ela rindo, mas quase sentindo pena do Kai

Kai:-"vou ser zoado pelo resto da eternidade..."

Uma semana depois,ele foi buscar o tal óculos,saiu de lá mais irritado do que já estava...

Kai:-"olha o tamanho dessa lente!eu vou ficar parecendo o Dexter"

Então ele saiu meio desanimado e foi se encontrar com os outros Bladebreakers,ele não queria usar aquilo perto dos outros mas lembrou que a Hillaru também estava junto e ela acabaria abrindo a boca pra fazer algum comentário assim que ele chegasse,então sem escolha,ele colocou os óculos,ele reuniu toda a sua frieza pra agüentar os outros,mas quando chegou lá ninguém reparou nele,todas as atenções estavam voltadas pro Tyson que estava escondido atrás de algumas caixas...

Ray:-Tyson Sai daí!

Tyson:-não posso!

Kenny:-o que é que você tem?

Tyson:-nada não,eu to ótimo!

Kai:-o que está acontecendo aqui?

Todos olharam pro Kai e viram como ele estava

Ray Max e Kenny:-eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo!

A Hillary deu um jeito de sumir de lá rapidinho e o Tyson quase saiu do esconderijo dele pra ver melhor e dar risada antes que todo mundo se voltasse pra ele de novo,mas esse tempo foi o suficiente pro Kai perceber que tinha alguma coisa errada com o Tyson

Kai:-o que é isso na sua boca?

O Tyson voltou a se esconder e respondeu:

Tyson:-nada.

Kai:-se não é nada então você não vai se importar de mostrar

O Tyson pensou um pouco e disse:

Tyson:-tá bom!você venceu!

Ele saiu de trás das caixas e mostrou o porque estava escondido

Kai(irônico):-eu não acredito que você estava se escondendo por causa de um aparelho idiota...

Os dois iam começar a discutir mas o Ray acabou acalmando os dois e eles foram treinar,mesmo assim os dois discutiram a tarde inteira,e enquanto o Kai e o Ray lutavam o Tyson pensava na próxima piadinha que ia fazer com o Kai

Tyson:-"ele ta parecendo um maluco com esse óculos...mas até que fica bonitinho assim"

Os dois trocaram mais alguns elogios sobre o que tinha acontecido.No final da tarde todo mundo já tinha ido embora,menos o Kai e o Tyson,o Kai já estava indo embora quando o Tyson chamou ele

Tyson:-Kai.

Kai:-o que é?

Ele perguntou sem se virar

Tyson:-você fica bem assim!

O Kai estanhou o comentário do Tyson depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido,mas mesmo assim respondeu ainda sem se virar

Kai:-você também não fica tão mal...

E foi embora deixando o Tyson sem saber o que pensar...

Fim do cap 1!

Hehe outra fic minha,dessa vez vai ser yaoi Kai X Tyson .è outra comédia romântica(no estilo das minhas duas últimas fics de Beyblade).Ah e o "Dexter" é aquele do desenho "O laboratório de Dexter" XD

E eu não sei quando eu vou postar o próximo cap. mas acho que vai ser logo!e mandem reviews por favor!


	2. Um quase beijo no ônibus

Cap 2-Um quase beijo no ônibus

Já tinham passado alguns dias desde que o Tyson e o Kai tinham se encontrado,mas o Tyson tinha que voltar ao dentista uma vez por semana,então ele subiu no ônibus e viu um garoto de cabelo bicolor e mais alto que ele...

Tyson:-Kai?

O Kai se virou e disse

Kai:-o quê você está fazendo aqui?

Tyson:-eu tenho que voltar toda a semana no dentista por causa do aparelho

Kai:-hn

Os dois ficaram num silêncio constrangedor por alguns minutos,até que o Tyson falou

Tyson:-posso ver?

Kai:-o que?

Tyson:-os seus óculos

O Kai não disse nada mas entregou os óculos pro Tyson,que ficou olhando por alguns minutos e depois colocou e perguntou pro Kai

Tyson:-como é que eu fico de óculos?

Kai:-parece um nerd...

Tyson(rindo):-espera só até o Kenny ouvir isso!

Kai:- que ele ia fazer?me bater?eu duvido muito...

Disse ele num tom sarcástico fazendo o Tyson rir mais ainda.O Kai nunca tinha prestado atenção no sorriso do Tyson,mas até que ele estava gostando de fazer o outro garoto rir daquele jeito,de repente o motorista deu uma freada violenta e como o Tyson não estava conseguindo se segurar muito bem por causa da crise de riso ele acabou caindo em cima do Kai,os lábios dos dois se tocaram muito de leve,os dois ficaram cada vez mais vermelhos mas o Tyson não se mecheu e o Kai não deu sinal de que queria que o Tyson saísse dali,até que o Tyson disse...

Tyson:-ahn...ah!eu tenho que descer!tcoma o seu óculos Kai,tchau!

E saiu correndo,enquanto o Kai acompanhava ele com os olhos,ele sentiu alguma coisa estranha quando o Tyson chegou perto dele,mas resolveu que era melhor ignorar isso.No dia seguinte ele e o Tyson se encontraram com os outros de novo,então a Hillary chegou com a notícia que o Sr.Dickenson tinha convidado eles pra passar um fim de semana numa casa de praia antes do campeonato mundial começar,mas ela só poderia ficar um dia lá...

Fim do cap 2!

Esse capítulo foi bem curtinho,mas acho que os outros vão ter quase o mesmo tamanho,é que eu to sem tempo de escrever porque começaram as aulas XP

Agora as reviews!

Sora Takenouchi Ishida:-'brigada pela review!ta aí mais um capítulo,espero que você tenha gostado!

Kaina Granger:-tá aí mais: )

Ayame Hiwatari:-eu já vi alguns fanarts com o Kai de óculos e fica muito fofo,já o Tyson fica engraçado mesmo!

Guerreira do Metal Negro:-obrigada pelos elogios!e ah!mas se ele usasse lentes não teria graça:P


	3. A Praia

Cap3-A praia

No dia seguinte eles chegaram na casa de praia bem cedo,então todo mundo foi pra lá,menos o Tyson que estava morrendo de fome e foi procurar alguma coisa pra comer antes,o Max e o Kenny estavam jogando futebol,ou melhor,o Kenny estava tentando não ser massacrado pelo Max, e o Kai e o Ray estavam tomando sol(nota,totalmente inútil, da autora:Kai e Ray tomando sol? é visão do paraíso XX)então chega o Tyson carregando alguns quilos de sorvete ,quando ele viu o Kai lá,o coração dele disparou e ele ficou muito vermelho

Tyson:-"aquele é o Kai?nossa ele é tão...tão...bonito..."

O Tyson estava tão distraído que ele nem viu que tropeçou no Kai e deixou ele todo sujo,o Ray deu risada,o Kai levou um susto e o Tyson ficou mais vermelho...

Ray:-depois o Kai é que precisa de óculos

Tyson:-d-desculpa Kai,eu tava distraído...e também com você aí deitado parecendo uma pedra nem se eu usasse um óculos com o seu grau eu veria você!

Kai:-Tyson...

Tyson:-o que?

Kai:-CORRE!

O Tyson saiu correndo com o Kai atrás dele,alguns minutos depois o Kai apareceu todo molhado(outra nota inútil:imagina o Kai todo molhado...)...

Ray:-cadê o Tyson?

Kai:-eu afoguei ele no mar...

Ray:-ele pode morrer...

Kai:-e...

Ray:-...

Kai:...

Ray:-você não vai fazer nada?

Kai:-não,e além disso o Max já ta salvando ele...

Ray:-...

Kai:-...

Ray:-tá bom…

Kai:-hn...

E os dois voltaram a tomar sol,então chegou o Tyson também todo molhado e com alguns fios de cabelo soltos,isso chamou a atenção do Kai,mas o Tyson estava nervoso demais pra perceber o quanto tinha deixado o Kai impressionado...

Tyson:-esse psicopata quatro-olhos tentou me matar!

Kai:-se você não tivesse falado do meu óculos eu não tinha afogado você ¬¬'

Tyson:-tá,desculpa"eu não acredito que eu to dizendo isso!"

Kai:-"eu não acredito que ele ta dizendo isso!"

O resto do dia foi tão normal quanto poderia ser, o Kenny fugindo das boladas do Max,o Ray procurando alguma coisa pra fazer,o Tyson comendo tudo o que via pela frente e o Kai num silêncio mortal,até que a noite...

-oi gente!

Todos:-Hillary?

Tyson:-o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Hillary:-é que eu terminei cedo o que eu tinha que fazer,então eu vim pra cá

O Tyson e a Hillary começaram a conversar e o Kai não gostou nada disso.

Fim do cap 3!

Outro cap que demorou,mais chegou,demorou tanto pra eu pensar nesse capítulo que eu achei que não ia terminar nunca! O.O

Vou tentar escrever outro essa semana,mais eu não prometo nada...

As reviwes:

Sora Takenouchi Ishida:-que bom,espero que esses esteja bom também!

Kaina Granger:-tá aí mais(eu também não consigo escrever reviews grandes)

Guerreira do Metal Negro:-hehe,até eu fiquei com inveja do Tyson,eu queria que o Kai ficasse comigo,mas como não dá eu prefiro que ele fique com o meu terceiro personagem preferido(o segundo é o Brooklyn)

Kokuryuu:estudar de estudar MESMO eu não estudo,mas eu tenho que "enganar" a minha mãe né? XD e ta aí mais um capítulo!


	4. O Ciúmes e a vingança do Kai

Cap 4-O ciúmes e a vingança do Kai

O Tyson e a Hillary ficaram conversando a noite inteira e a cada hora que passava o Kai ficava ainda mais mau-humorado.Até que chegou a hora de dormir e como a casa só tinhatrês quartos,que ficavam no andar de cima, eles tiveram que dividir,o Max ficou com a Hillary(o Kenny ficou tão traumatizado que não queria ficar no mesmo quarto que o Max de jeito nenhum),o Ray com o Kenny e (nota da autora:quem adivinhar essa ganha um doce!) o Kai com o Tyson,que estava escovando os dentes fazia bastante tempo...

Kai:-quer sair logo daí?

Tyson:-você não faz idéia de como é difícil escovar essa coisa!isso daqui não sai!demora pra escovar direito,(outra nota:-aparelho fixo é ruim mesmo,o meu dava um trabalhão!)mas pelo menos eu consigo ver onde eu to escovando né Kai?

Kai:-vai logo antes que você não tenha mais dente pra escovar ¬¬'

Depois de meia hora brigando o Tyson foi dormir e o Kai ficou deitado na cama olhando pro seu óculos preto de armação quadrada(mais uma nota,a última desse cap.,prometo:-tipo o que o Chester do Linkin Park usa : P) pensando no que tinha acontecido á noite...

Kai:-"o que foi aquilo?ciúmes?...não!não pode ser!"

Então ele se levantou e foi tomar um copo de água,na volta ele viu que o Max estava andando pela casa inteira como um sonâmbulo,então ele seguiu o loiro pra ver até onde ele ia,quando o Max voltou pro quarto dele o Kai viu a chave na porta e teve uma idéia,entrou no quarto bem devagar pra não acordar ninguém,abriu a janela,e quando ele saiu trancou a porta e levou a chave

Kai:-bons sonhos Hillary

Disse ele sem esconder o sarcasmo,então ele voltou pro seu quarto e dessa vez teve um sonho...

SONHO DO KAI

Ele estava numa igreja e parecia que ia ter um casamento,ele viu que quem estava lá eram o Tyson e a Hillary,então ele viu uma tesoura de cortar grama,ele simplesmente pegou ela,foi calmamente até onde estavam os dois então o Kai pulou em cima da Hillary e começou a cortar todo o vestido dela...

Hillary:-para com isso Kai!

Kai:-HAHAHAHAHA!CASA AGORA DESGRAÇADA!

Ele deixou a Hillary no chão e quando ele ia seqüestrar o Tyson...

FIM DO SONHO DO KAI

Ele acordou e estava uma gritaria no corredor

Hillary:-TYSON GRANGER!OU VOCÊ ABRE ESSA PORTA AGORA MESMO OU EU NÃO RESPONDO POR MIM!

Max(grudado na porta e chorando como um bebê):-SOCORRO!MOMMY! T.T'

Tyson:-m-mas não fui eu!

Kai(fingindo que não sabia de nada):-o que ta acontecendo aqui?

Hillary:-o Tyson trancou eu e o Max aqui!

Tyson:-já disse que não foi eu!

Kai:-odeio dizer isso mas o sonâmbulo aqui é o Max,não o Tyson...

Max:-como você sabe? O.O

Kai:-eu vi você andando pela casa de madrugada...

Tyson:-só pra provar pra você que não fui eu,eu vou atrás dessa chave ¬¬'

Kai:-não,deixa que eu vou...

Então o Kai fingiu que ia trás da chave,que estava o tempo todo com ele,e mentiu dizendo que a chave estava lá fora e que o Max devia ter jogado ela pela janela quando estava dormindo.

Fim do Cap 4!

Tentei não demorar muito dessa vez,mas o cap saiu com 1 semana de atraso XD

Eu já sei mais ou menos o que escrever no próximo,então não vai demorar muito,e um aviso sobre a minha outra fic:só metade do capítulo ta pronta,faltam algum,as partes mas acho que até o final dessa semana eu termino.Outra coisa,é que eu to pensando em colocar mais um casal não yaoi nessa fic,ou KennyXHillary ou MaxXHillary ou RayXMariah(aí eu faço ela aparecer do nada XD),mais eu ainda não sei qual!

Agora respondendo as reviews:

Dih-Doug:finalmente o sr. Mandou reviews né?XD,e 'brigada pelo elogio!

Kaina Granger:-eu queria deixar pra quem estivesse lendo imaginar essa parte,mas acho que não deu muito certo,então ta aí a descrição(não sei se ficou muito boa,mas eu tentei!)

Guerreira do Metal Negro:a única coisa que ta me faltando (além de imaginação) é tempo!mas eu vo tentar não demorar muito,e sobre ser assanhada eu também sou,mas só quando é o Kai,o Yusuke,os personagens masculinos de Gundam Wing. XP

Ah!e por último...MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR! XP


	5. Porque eu quis

Cap 5-porque eu quis

Já tinham se passado algumas horas desde o "incidente" com a porta,a Hillary estava no telefone e o resto dos Bladebreakers estava tomando o café da manhã.

Hillary:-o Sr.Dickenson ligou e disse que só vai poder vir buscar agente amanhã cedo(nota da autora:-imagina como eles ficaram "tristes" quando souberam disso...)

Depois do que a Hillary disse,ela,o Max,o Ray e o Kenny saíram correndo pra praia,o Tyson continuou comendo e o Kai ficou lá só por ficar,até que o Tyson resolveu fazer uma pergunta que estava incomodando ele desde que o Kai praticamente salvou ele da Hillary...

Tyson:-por que você me salvou da Hillary?

O Kai olhou pra ele e respondeu com outra pergunta,fingindo um certo desinteresse

Kai:-por acaso foi você?

Tyson:-não,mas eu tenho certeza que não foi o Max,ele não é tão bobo assim

Kai:-se você diz...

Tyson:-a Hillary também não foi,e o Kenny e o Ray estavam em outro quarto,sobrou eu que tava dormindo esse tempo todo e...

De repente o Tyson ficou parado olhando pro Kai com cara de assustado

Tyson:-foi você Kai?(outra nota:olha só! O Tyson pensa de vez em quando O.O')

Kai:-de onde você tirou essa besteira?

Tyson:-fácil,você é o último que vai dormir e o primeiro que levanta esqueceu?anda logo,confessa!(mais uma nota:"começa uma chuva de canivetes")

O Kai fez que sim e o Tyson perguntou porque ele trancou o Max e a Hillary,o Kai apontou pros óculos e disse

Kai:-eu precisava acertar as contas com a Hillary...

Tyson:-que estranho,foi ela que me arrastou até o dentista!

Kai:-vai ver que é por isso que ela estava gritando com você que nem uma louca,ela achou que era vingança sua.

Alguns minutos depois eles foram procurar os outros,o Ray e o Kenny estavam no Mar e o Max e a Hillary estavam conversando,sendo que era difícil saber se o Max estava vermelho por causa do sol ou da Hillary,quando o Kai e o Tyson chegaram parecia que eles estavam brigando feio,e todos ficaram olhando

Tyson:-você é um idiota,sarcástico e convencido que acha que pode fazer o que quizer!eu te odeio!

Kai:-e...

Tyson:-sei lá,o resto da briga eu não vi!

Todos ficaram aliviados por eles não estarem brigando pela milésima vez nesses últimos dois dias,sempre que os dois estavam juntos eles brigavam por algum motivo,ou o Tyson fazia besteira e o Kai arrumava algum motivo pra brigar com ele,ou o Kai implicava sem motivo mesmo,a tarde passou rápido dessa vez sem perseguições,boladas e nem afogamentos.Mais tarde,na casa,surgiu um assunto que deixou o Kai e o Max meio "sem jeito":beijos,isso por a Mariah ligou pro Ray e logo depois o Tyson perguntou sem nenhuma delicadeza como é que era beijar alguém

Hillary:-você nunca beijou niguém Tyson?

Perguntou ela rindo da cara dele

Tyson:-não,por que?você já?

Hillary:-erm...não!

Tyson:-¬¬'.Então Ray como é?

O Ray ia responder mas o Kenny falou primeiro

Kenny:-é diferente,não dá pra falar como é.

Todos olharam pro Kenny com cara de espanto

Max:-kenny,você já...

Kenny:-sim,a Emily,ou melhor ela me agarrou e me beijou,depois me disse que eu era um safado me bateu e foi embora...

Todos:-O.O'

Max:-eu também ainda não beijei ninguém,acho que vou morrer assim...

Ray:-"também,devagar do jeito que é..."não se preocupe tanto com isso Max

Tyson:-além do mais tem eu,a Hillary e o Kai nessa lista.

Kai:-não tem não.

Ray:-você também? O.O'

O Kai fez que sim e todo mundo ficou impressionado olhando pra ele como seu aquilo fosse a coisa mais impossível do mundo...

Tyson:-e quem foi?

Kai:-você não acha que tá perguntando demais?

Tyson:-e como é?

Kai:-é o que o Kenny disse

O Kai subiu pro quarto,deixando o Tyson com cara de bobo,ele seguiu o Kai e quando achou ele lá em cima disse

Tsyon:-você é muito egoísta!o que custa me falar como é que é um beijo hein Kai?

Perdendo a paciência o Kai foi até onde o Tyson estava e beijou ele de língua,sem que o outro tivesse tempo de reagir,o Tyson teria sentido as pernas amolecerem se não estivesse mais preocupado em colocar os seus braços em volta do pescoço do Kai e aprofundar ainda mais o Beijo,depois que eles se separaram o Tyson perguntou assustado

Tyson:-por que você fez isso?

Kai:-pra você parar de me encher o saco...e porque eu quis...

Respondeu ele baixando a voz na última frase,depois ele entrou no quarto e o Tyson ainda ficou no corredor tentando entender o que tinha acontecido,assim que ele "acordou" ele disse

Tyson:ei Kai!que história é essa que eu encho o saco?volta aqui! KAI!

Fim do cap 5!

Eu não tenho muito o que falar,só que eu demorei pra decidir o que fazer nesse capítulo,por isso que demorou um pouco : )

Agora respondendo as reviews(adoro fazer isso!)

Guerreira do Metal Negro:acho que esse demorou um pouquinho mais,hehe,eu decidi que vou fazer o Max ficar com a Hillary mesmo e o Kai,é que ás vezes eu sacaneio tanto ele que dessa vez eu fiz diferente.E eu tb acho muito fofo o Kai e o Tyson "conversando",hahahaha.

E o Yusuke é meu!eu quero que a Keiko vá dar um passei BEEEMMM longo...

Que bom que você ta gostando da fic(eu também não gostava de yaoi,mas hoje eu acho melhor dois "meninos de anime" maravilhosos juntos do que um deles com uma "menina de anime" chata e sem graça,claro que,nesse sentido eu to falando só de anime,se é que você me entende XP)

Kaina Granger:-tá ai mais : P

Dih-Doug:é impressão minha ou isso é um elogio vindo de você? XD

Ta aí o outro cap! XP

P.S:MANDEM REVIEWS!POR FAVOR!


	6. Será que ele é?

Cap 6-será que ele é?

Quando o Tyson pensou em correr atrás do Kai,ele bateu a porta na cara do Tyson deixando claro que queria ficar sozinho,o Tyson queria entrar lá e socar o Kai,ou pelo menos saber que loucura era aquela,mas enfrentar o Kai quando ele está estranho não é muito saudável,então ele desceu e foi encontrou os outros na sala...

Max:-cadê o Kai?

Tyson:-no quarto,acho que ele foi dormir

Ray:-a essa hora?já é de noite mas não é tão tarde assim,pelo menos pra ele,que estranho...

Tyson:-"você nem imagina quanto!"

No quarto do Kai e do Tyson...

Kai:-" o que foi que eu fiz?devo estar ficando louco!mas foi difícil de resistir...droga!por que ele tem que me provocar tanto?será que eu..."não!nunca!

E tentou se distrair com algum outro pensamento,e lá em baixo...

Tyson:-"foi tão...diferente!eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém e foi logo o Kai o primeiro!pensando bem,ele disse que foi porque ele quis...será que ele é gay?O.O',se ele for não faz diferença,eu nunca ia discriminar alguém por isso...mas e eu?por que eu gostei tanto?"(nota da autora:-porque é do Kai,dã! ¬¬') erm,gente,eu vou dormir,boa noite!

Todos:-boa noite"esses dois estão muito estranhos..."

Foi uma noite bem diferente,já que ninguém escutou o Tyson e o Kai brigando,mas de manhã tudo parecia normal...

Kai:-ronca!

Tyson:-não ronco!

Kai:-ronca!

Tyson:-não!

Kai:-sim!

Tyson:-não!

Kai:-sim!

Hillary:-parem vocês dois!o ônibus chegou e agente tem que ir!

Tyson:-foi ele quem começou!

Kai:-eu não tenho culpa se os seus roncos não deixam niguém dormir...

Tyson:-então por que eu nunca acordei com eles?

Kai:-vamos embora ¬¬'

O sr. Dickenson mandou um microônibus buscar eles e não demorou muito pra eles subirem e irem embora,o Tyson,o Max,o Kenny e a Hillary foram na frente enchendo o saco do motorista e o Kai e o Ray sentaram mais longe,o Ray não era o único que estava achando o Kai meio diferente,as só ele conseguiria mais que um simples 'isso não é da sua conta' se ele dissesse alguma coisa pro Kai,foi então que o Ray percebeu que ele não tirava os olhos do Tyson,considerando de quem ele estava pensando não demorou muito pro Ray ir até o Kai e dizer:

Ray:-gosta dele?

Kai:-dele quem?

Ray:-do Tyson ué!

Kai:-não fala besteira.

Ray:-não se faça de bobo!

Kai:-odeio ele tanto quanto odeio vocês,agora me deixa em paz!

Ignorando a primeira parte do comentário do Kai,o Ray se levantou e disse...

Ray:-tudo bem,mas se você quiser falar sobre isso...

Lá na frente...

Tyson:-to com fome!vamos parar!

Hillary:-mas você comeu não faz nem uma hora!

Tyson:-eu to em fase de crescimento!

Kenny:-só se for crescimento pros lados.

Max:-eu também to com fome,quero comer doces!

Depois dos dois insistirem muito eles acabaram parando num posto de beira de estrada...

Fim do cap 6!

Desculpa a demora em atualizar, mas é que eu to em época de prova, e to tendo aula de volante (em breve mais uma barbeira nas ruas do Brasil! XD) vou tentar atualizar mais rápido!

Agora as reviews (continuem mandando por favor!)

Kaina H. Granger:má eu?hehe,desculpa a demora na atualização!(quem bom que você gostou!)

Dih-Doug:não conte com isso meu amiguinho pervertido eu não vou colocar lemon nessa fic(meus lemons são horríveis,você mesmo falou!)

Guerreira do Metal Negro:eu queria muito fazer o que você ta falando(é manga sim,eu tenho algumas partes no PC,todas do final).Eu não consigo ver a Emily com o Kai(ela é muito feia pra ele!),eu ainda não sei quem beijou o Kai,mas vai aparecer mais pra frente.E sobre o yaoi,eu penso exatamente a mesma coisa(por favor,não me chame de tarada!)


	7. Encontro Marcado

Cap 7-Encontro marcado

Depois que o microônibus parou,o Tyson e o Max desceram correndo,depois desceram o Kenny e a Hillary e por último o Kai e o Ray...

Tyson:-COMIDA!

Max:-DOCES!

Enquanto o Max e o Tyson entravam na loja de conveniência,e pegavam tudo o que viam pela frente,o kenny e a Hillary tentavam controlar os dois e o Kai e o Ray olhavam toda aquela confusão do lado de fora...

Kai:-patético ¬¬'...

Ray:-com certeza u.u'

Apesar da situação absurda que eles estavam vendo o Kai não conseguia esconder que estava achando graça no esforço do Tyson em tentar enganar a Hillary e se encher de todo tipo de coisa que deixaria ele um pouco mais gordo do que ele já está.

Ray:-ahá!tá vendo?

Kai:-o que?

Ray:-vou falar com todas as letras VOCÊ ESTÁ APAIXONADO PELO TYSON!nem tira os olhos dele!e não tente dizer o contrário porque você não me engana Kai!

Kai:-será que você poderia falar mais alto?ninguém escutou ¬¬'

Ray:-não mude de assunto ¬¬'

Kai(desistindo de fazer o Ray esquecer a conversa):-ok,digamos que eu goste um pouco dele,mas isso não mudaria nada,eu continuaria achando ele um idiota e ele provavelmente continuaria sendo um,além disso se ele soubesse ele ia se matar de rir...

Ray:-isso você só vai saber se contar pra ele...

Kai:-"ah claro! É só eu chegar e dizer ' Tyson eu sempre te xinguei e te acho um idiota,mas agora eu descobri que sou Gay e que te amo' simples não?" é,talvez eu conte...

Enquanto isso lá dentro a Hillary desistiu de fazer o Tyson entrar num regime e o kenny não queria mais explicar pro Max que se ele continuasse assim a 'fada dos dentes' (nota:ou a Judy,que teria que pagar o dentista e o presente do Max XD)teria prejuízos naquele ano.Enquanto o Tyson devorava tudo numa velocidade incrível e o kenny olhava pra ele impressionado, o Max se aproximou timidamente da Hillary...

Max:-quer um doce Hillary?

Hillary:-quero,obrigada.

Respondeu ela sorrindo o que fez o Max ficar ainda mais tímido...

Hillary:-que pena que agente foi embora tão cedo,queria ter ficado mais um pouco.

Max:-eu também.

Hillary:-agora não vai ter mais nada pra fazer...

Foi então que o Max teve uma idéia e perguntou pra Hillary

Max:-você vai fazer alguma coisa no sábado que vem?

Hillary:-não,por que?

Max:-é que eu pensei que agente podia ir no cinema ou sei lá,quer dizer...só como amigos,m-mas eu entendo se você não...

Hillary:-eu adoraria!

Max:-entendo...v-você quer?YES!quer dizer,o-ótimo! pode ser as 9 então?

Hillary:-claro!

Então o Max saiu correndo dali feliz da vida,exatamente ao mesmo tempo o Tyson parou um segundo com a comilança e olhou pra fora,viu que o Kai e o Ray estavam conversando alguma coisa...

Tyson:-o que esses dois conversam tanto hein?

Kenny:-não sei,o Ray deve estar contando algum segredo pro Kai,você sabe que o Kai é o melhor amigo dele...

Mal o Kenny falou isso e o Tyson teve uma idéia...

Tyson:-é verdade,e se o Kai e o Ray são os melhores amigos quer dizer que o Kai também conta os segredos dele pro Ray certo?

Kenny:-seria o normal,mas estamos falando do Kai,mas mesmo assim o Ray deve saber de algumas coisas que agente não sabe.

O Tyson agradeceu e disse algumas coisas que o Kenny não conseguiu entender,depois saiu correndo junto com o Max,acontece que na mesma hora o Kai e o Ray iam entrar e o Max e o Tyson bateram a porta neles com tudo,fazendo os dois caírem...

Ray:-aiai...alguém anotou a placa?

Kai:-quem foi que fez isso?

Max e Tyson:-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai:-vocês 4 parem de rir!

Eles estranharam o que o Kai falou e viram que o óculos dele estava com as duas lentes quebradas...

Tyson:-seus óculos! O.O'

Kai:-hunf...não acredito que vou ter que mandar fazer isso de novo...

Depois do acidente dos óculos todos foram embora,quando eles chegaram,se despediram e cada um foi pra sua casa,alguns dias depois o Kenny chamou o Tyson,o Max e o Ray,na casa dele dizendo que tinha que mostrar uma coisa importante,quando os três chegaram ele disse que ia fazer umas melhorias nas Beyblades dos 3 garotos...

Max:-mas e o Kai

Kenny:-eu mandei tudo pra ele por e-mail e também perguntei onde ele estava e quando ia voltar,já que ele provavelmente não vai querer ver a nossa cara por algum tempo,aí o Tyson perguntou tentando esconder uma certa preocupação...

Tyson:-ele respondeu?

Kenny:-sim,olha:

"**sobre a Dranzer eu me viro,onde eu estou não interessa e quando eu volto também não.**

**Espero que vocês não me aborreçam mais.**

**Kai Hiwatari"**

Todos:-curto e grosso,típico do Kai ¬¬'

Kenny:-OH NÃO!

Ray:-o que foi?

Kenny:-recebi um e-mail do Daichi

Max:-e o que isso tem de ruim?

Kenny:-ele me manda piadas horrorosas e depois pede pra eu repetir todas!

Tyson:-não exagera Kenny,não deve ser tão ruim...

Kenny:-ah é? Olha essa:duas formigas pulam de um prédio,qual não morreu?

Tyson:-sei lá.

Kenny:-a que se chamava Joe.

Todos:-XP

Kenny:-e essa outra:perguntaram pro Papai Noel se ele roia as unhas,ele respondeu,ro ro ro!

Todos:-O.O'

Kenny:-e mais es...

Todos:-CHEGA!

Então eles foram embora,porque estavam com medo do Kenny contar mais uma dessas piadas,e além disso o Tyson estava preocupado com o Kai e o Max estava nervoso porque o sábado estava chegando.

Fim do Cap 7!

Eu tava meio sem idéia do que escrever,mas agora veio inspiração,hehe.isso por causa de um sonho meio maluco que eu tive...

Agora as reviews:

**Kaina H. Granger**:-desculpa a demora pra atualizar!mas ta aí mais,ah!gostei muito de conversar com você no MSN! **Kairy-chan pt**:obrgada:),eu atmbém não era muito fã de yaoi(agora é meu vício!principalmente com o Kai)eu já sei como vai ser o final,mas vai demorar um pouco! **Dih-Doug**:eu reprovei XD,sobre a sua pergunta ta aí a resposta :P. **Guerreira do Metal Negro**:reprovei no exame então vai demorar pra eu tirar a carteira de motorista XD,sobre o Beijo do Kai,quem deu ele vai aparecer daqui um,ou dois capítulos,agora sobre o Tyson,vai ser meio difícil dele entrar pro "lado yaoi da força" XD,e nas provas deu tudo certo XP.** FireKa**i:-não tem problema,o importante é que ta lendo,sobre as reviews dos outros capítulos,só o que eu tenho pra dizer é que no capítulo 4,eu tava meio nervosa e acabei descontando,escrevendo por isso o Kai aprontou tanto com a Hillary,e a conversa do Kai com o Ray está aí(vou fazer eles se falarem mais,só não sei quando).


	8. Cinema e Psicopata

Cap 8-cinema e psicopata

O sábado tinha chegado mais cedo do que o Max realmente queria,e enquanto ele andava de um lado pro outro,dizia pra si mesmo

Max:-calma Max,não é um encontro,você e ela são só amigos,m-mas e se ela tentar pegar na minha mão no meio do filme?e se eu tentar alguma coisa a mais e ela não quiser nada comigo?AHHHHHHHHH!

O Kenny,o Tyson e o Ray chegaram na casa do Max alguns minutos antes e ficaram olhando aquela cena ridícula...

Ray:-melhor agente ajudar antes que ele vá fazer companhia pro Kai no psicólogo!

Tyson:-falando no Kai,alguma notícia dele?

Kenny:-não,nenhuma,nem um e-mail sequer...

Ray:-eu procurei ele nos lugares de sempre,mas como toda vez que agente vai procurar ele por esses lugares tem uma criancinha chorando e dizendo que um 'cara malvado' quebrou a Beyblade delas e dessa vez as criancinhas pareciam felizes...

Max;-vocês querem fazer o favor de me ajudar? ¬¬'

Tyson:-Max,relaxa!é da Hillary que agente ta falando esqueceu?

Eles passaram a tarde inteira tentando fazer o Max se acalmar,mas não adiantou muito,então exatamente ás cinco pras nove o Max estava na porta do cinema esperando a Hillary,ele tinha escolhido um filme de comédia,pra não forçar muito as coisas,e desejou com todas as forças que aquilo desse certo,alguns minutos depois a Hillary chegou.

Hillary:-oi Max,demorei?

Max:-o-oi Hillary,de jeito nenhum,vamos entrar?

Hillary:-vamos,mas eu vou comprar pipoca e refrigerante antes.

Max:-tá eu também.

Quando eles foram pagar a Hillary percebeu que tinha esquecido uma parte do dinheiro,então o Max pagou tudo e na hora de entrar na sala,ele chegou carregando um saco enorme de pipoca,duas cocas gigantes e uma montanha de doces,que ele não deixaria de comprar nem se casasse lá dentro.O filme estava bom,mas tanto o Max quanto a Hillary,pareciam meio nervosos...

Max:-"viu,ela não quer nada com você!vocês dois são só amigos!ponha isso na sua cabeça Max!"

Hillary:-"será que ele não vai fazer nada?...se é assim,acho que eu é que vou ter que fazer alguma coisa" Max.

Mas assim que o Max se virou pra ela,a Hillary perdeu toda a coragem...

Hillary:-me dá uma bala?

Max:-claro!

Disse ele sorrindo,e querendo falar tudo pra ela ao mesmo tempo,mas só querendo porque lê não conseguiu falar nada.Depois que o filme acabou o Max foi com a Hillary até a casa dela...

Max:-o filme foi muito legal!

Hillary:-eu também achei!

Então ela pergunto meio vermelha

Hillary:-agente poderia fazer isso de novo?

Max:-tá falando sério?quer dizer eu ia gostar muito!

Hillary:-então ta bom,mas na semana que vem eu escolho o lugar!

Ela deu boa noite pro Max e entrou,enquanto ele saiu comemorando até chegar em casa,no dia seguinte estava ele,o Kenny e o Ray na casa do Tyson,e ele contou tudo o que aconteceu...

Ray:-isso é ótimo!o que vocês acham?

Kenny:-legal!

Tyson:-hã?

Max:-Tyson,você ouviu o que eu disse?

Tyson:-ah..não.

Ray:-não acredito que você ainda ta preocupado com o Kai,ele vai voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Tyson:-não é só isso é que...

Então todos escutam um enorme ronco vindo do estômago do Tyson.

Tyson:-hehehehe

Todos:-¬¬'

Kenny:-vamos pra cozinha antes que o estômago do Tyson provoque um terremoto ¬¬U

Assim que eles ele foram pra lá,eles escutaram outro barulho...

Tyson:-dessa vez não foi eu!

Max:-veio da sala!

Todos correram de volta pra lá,quando eles chegaram não acreditaram no que,ou em quem eles estavam vendo...

Todos:-KAI?

O Tyson reparou em duas coisas assim que ele viu o Kai,a primeira é que ele tinha trocado de óculos e colocado um muito menor e mais fino,o que deixava ele bem melhor e a segunda é que ele estava mais branco que um fantasma...

Kai:-TRANQUEM AS PORTAS E AS JANELAS!CHAMEM A POLÍCIA,NÃO,O EXÉRCITO!ELE TÁ VINDO!

Todos:-ele quem?

Kai:-O PSICOPATA!

Todos:-psicopata?

Kai:- O BROOKLYN SEUS IDIOTAS!

Eles estranharam o pavor do Kai,mas considerando que ele devia ter um bom motivo pra estar assim eles obedeceram,logo depois o Brooklyn chegou e ficou parado do lado de fora

Brooklyn:-EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TÁ AÍ KAI!ABRE ESSA PORTA!

Kai:-NUNCA!

Brooklyn:-VOCÊ TEM QUE CUMPRIR A SUA PROMESSA!

Kai:- QUEM DISSE?

E os dois ficaram nesse bate-rebate enquanto os outros Bladebreakers tentavam entender,o que estava acontecendo!

FIM do cap 8!

Dessa vez eu não tenho muito o que dizer,só uma propagandazinha,é que eu e o Dih-Doug estamos fazendo um clube pra ficwriters de Beyblade,principalmente pra quem adora "torturar alguns dele",chama-se "Assossiação de Ficwriters que Adoram Torturar Personagens de Beyblade(AFATPB),e tem até blog:www(ponto)afatpb(ponto)zip(ponto)net.

as reviews(continuem mandando por favor!)

**Kaina H. Granger:-**pronto!o Kai voltou,também não consigo deixar ele muitos capítulos longe,vou dizer o que aconteceu com ele no próximo capítulo. **-Kairy-Chan-**:-o Kai reapareceu,totalmente apavorado,mas eu vou pelo menos tentar explicar tudo. **Dih-Doug**:-pois é,tadinhos(como eu sou má ¬¬').**KnucklesGirl**:-continuo lendo(e adorando) as suas fics,quanto as minhas valeu pelos elogios ;) tenho uma certa difculdade com romances mas faço o melhor que eu posso


	9. A aposta

Cap 9-A aposta

Depois que os Bladebreakers se recuperaram do choque de ver o Kai naquele estado,eles o convenceram a abrir a porta,tentar se entender com o Brooklyn e explicar o que estava acontecendo...

Brooklyn:-traidor!você prometeu que ia pagar a aposta caso você perdesse!

Todos:-aposta?mas não era promessa?

Kai:-faz diferença? ¬¬'

Todos:-faz u.u'

Brooklyn:-chega de conversa e vamos embora Kai...

Kai:-não,eu disse que eu ia abrir a porta,não que eu ia embora com você...

Ray:-vocês querem explicar o que está acontecendo?

Todo mundo estava olhando pro Kai,e ele não teve outra escolha a não ser começar a falar...

Kai:-aconteceu há 1 mês atrás,eu e esse idiota ruivo,apostamos quem ficava mais tempo sem fazer nada,quem perdesse a aposta teria que fazer tudo o que o outro quisesse e bem...

Brooklyn:-você perdeu,mas eu fiquei com dó de você e só pedi três coisas...

Todos:-que coisas?

O Kai odiava aquele tipo de interrogatório,mas ele não tinha pra onde fugir...

Kai:-primeiro ele pediu pra eu...pra eu beijar ele!

Todos se entreolharam espantados...

Brooklyn:-segundo,eu pedi isso...

Ele mostrou uma foto do Kai em tamanho natural vestido de Pichu(nota da autora:pré-evolução do Pikachu,já vi um fanart dele assim!),e o Kai estava com uma cara não muito boa...

Brooklyn:-e terceiro eu pedi que ele comprasse tudo o que tivesse a ver com pombas e joaninhas,mas aí ele fugiu...

Kai:-é claro,você queria o que?que eu ficasse pobre?

Brooklyn:-de preferência,sim!mas continuando a história,ele sumiu há algumas semanas e eu desisti de encontra-lo até que eu vi ele vindo pra cá agora...

Kai:-e por isso eu fui viajar com vocês,porque eu sabia que a preguiça do Brooklyn é maior que o ódio que ele tem de mim...

Tyson:-tá bom,deixa eu ver se entendi,você viajou com agente porque tava com medo do Brooklyn?

Kai:-tirando a parte do medo...é isso aí.

Os Bladebreakers se entreolharam e logo em seguida caíram na risada

Tyson:-hahahahahaha!eu queria filmar isso!que pena que eu não tenho uma câmera...

Kenny:-hehehehe,eu tenho!

Todos começaram a rir de novo

Kai:-"vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez que algum valentão estiver te perseguindo e você for correndo pedir ajuda pra mim Kenny ¬¬'"

Levou alguns minutos pra todos pararem de rir,então o Brooklyn disse

Brooklyn:-está na hora da gente ir Kai

Mas dessa vez foi o Tyson que falou

Tyson:-não,se ele não quer ir ele não vai.

Todos olharam pra ele,mas o Tyson não quis nem saber

Tyson:-vamos fazer o seguinte,escolhe outra coisa pra apostar,se eu ganhar você deixa o Kai em paz,se você ganhar o Kai paga a dívida dele e eu também faço o que você quiser.

O Brooklyn pensou um pouco e disse

Brooklyn:-tá,uma luta de Beyblade então,os Bega bladers contra os Bladebreakers,daqui uma semana,no parque(nota da autora:aquele do começo de G-Revolution)pode ser?

O Kai e o Tyson aceitaram,eles acharam que os outros iriam pensar que eles estavam loucos,mas todo mundo achou uma boa idéia,o Brooklyn foi embora e algumas horas depois o resto dos Bladebreakers também,menos o Kai,que achou muito estranha a atitude do Tyson...

Kai:-por que você fez isso?

O Tyson ficou totalmente vermelho mas respondeu...

Tyson:-bom,você é meu amigo Kai,eu não ia te deixar nas mãos daquele maluco.

O Kai ia embora e o Tyson achou que ele ia chama-lo de idiota,mas ao invés disso o que ele ouviu foi um sonoro 'obrigado' vindo do Kai,o que deixou ele sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar...

Fim do cap 9

Aff,meu humor não ta dos melhores agora,então não vou dizer nada,desculpem ¬¬'

Agora as reviews:

**Kaina H. Granger:**-tá aí o que aconteceu entre os dois(por favor não me mate!). **FireKai:**que bom que gostou,o próximo encontro do Max com a Hillary vai ser melhor,prometo! **KnucklesGirl:**gostou do que aconteceu com os dois?(acredite em mim,o Brooklyn é muito mais que uma pessoa calma...) **Dih-Doug:**que bom que você gostou,continua lendo! XD.**-Kairy-Chan-:**que bom que você gostou,o próximo encontro vai ter mais coisas,sobre o Kai e o Brooklyn ta aí o que aconteceu(talvez eu coloque outros detalhes depois) e eu também vi imagens do Kai assim.


	10. Segredos

Cap 10-Segredos

Enquanto o Kai voltava pra casa,ele pensava no que tinha dito pro Tyson antes de sair

Kai:-"não acredito,eu agradecendo!ainda mais o Tyson!e o idiota me salvou outra vez...pela terceira vez!tão burro,tão inocente,tão desastrado,tão diferente,ainda mais com aquele aparelho estranho,mas fica bom nele...não!tenho que parar de pensar nessas coisas"...mas quem é que eu estou querendo enganar?é,o Ray tem razão..."eu amo mesmo o idiota..."

Na casa do Tyson ele pensava quase a mesma coisa...

Tyson:-"toda vez que o Kai faz essas coisas eu fico sem jeito,mas também ele é tão sério, tão frio...tão lindo..."por que eu to pensando nessas coisas?eu nem sei se ele é gay,bom ele beijou o Brooklyn e eu mas isso não quer dizer nada,ou quer?

Disse ele ficando um pouco vermelho,então ele resolveu que no dia seguinte quando eles fossem treinar(nota da autora;no lugar que eles sempre vão) que ia perguntar pro Ray se o Kai já tinha falado alguma coisa sobre isso.No dia seguinte,enquanto o Max lutava contra o Kai,o Tyson chamou o Ray num canto e perguntou...

Tyson:-Ray,você sabe se o Kai erm...é...é...gay?

Perguntou o Tyson totalmente sem jeito,fazendo o Ray achar graça...

Ray:-dizer ele nunca disse,mas eu acho que ele é sim,e...

Tyson:-e o que?

Ray:-ele tem uma quedinha por você

Tyson:-sério?

Perguntou ele ansioso,então o Ray percebeu a oportunidade e disse

Ray:-sim,quer dizer,não é bem uma 'quedinha',ele ta mais é apaixonado mesmo,mas por que você ta perguntando isso?

Tyson:-é porque..porque eu...você sabe...o Kai...

Então o Ray respondeu rindo da vergonha do Tyson...

Ray:-já entendi,mas você tem que falar isso pra ele,não pra mim.

Tyson:-vou falar então"só não sei quando!"

Enquanto o Tyson e o Ray conversavam o Kai ganhava do Max pela quarta vez seguida...

Max:-chega!não agüento mais!

Disse ele se sentando perto de onde estava o Kenny,o Kai não disse nada mas ele também estava meio cansado...

Kenny:-mudando de assunto,a Hillary já te falou onde ela quer ir?

Max:-sim, ela disse pra gente ir num parque de diversões sábado,acho que dessa vez vai dar certo!

Kai:-isso se ela falar por duas pessoas...é até que não vai ser tão difícil...

Disse ele misturando um conselho com bastante sarcasmo...

Max:-mas eu não tenho coragem de falar pra ela!

Kai:-não pense que alguém vai falar com ela por você...

Max:-é?que pena eu ia pedir isso pra você...

Disse ele meio triste,o Kai deu um tapão na cabeça do Max(nota da autora:do tipo,pedala Robinho,samba Tevez,etc...XD) e ninguém falou mais sobre amores o resto da manhã...

FIM do cap 10

Foi curtinho essa capítulo,mas eu quis escrever ele assim porque senão eu ia me perder nas minhas idéias XD

Vou tentar fazer o próximo maior,eu juro!

Agora s reviews(continuem mandando por favor!):

**-Kairy-Chan-:**desculpe,mas eu precisei fazer isso,senão não teria graça XP. **Kaina H. Granger:**ahn,porque você odeia o Brooklyn?que bom que você gostou,ta aí mais! **KnucklesGirl:**o Kai também fica muito tempo sem fazer nada quando quer,por isso que eu pensei nessa aposta,mas você tem razão,o Brooklyn passa o dia intero assim,e ele teve seus motivos(ou não?)pra fazer isso pro Kai XP. **FireKai:**bonzinho ele não é,mas também não é muito mal,ai ser engraçado ver o Kai morando junto com o Tyson(talvez eu faça isso,ainda não sei),quanto aos bladers da BEGA,sim eles vão aparecer,inclusive o Mystel e o Garland;a Ming-Ming também,mas eu só vou zuar com ela ¬¬'. **Dih-Doug:**pois é,ás vezes eu acho que o Tyson parece um pouco com o Ruffy mesmo: )


	11. Roda gigante

OBS:O que ta entre '' é a conversa do Tyson com o Daichi

Cap 11-Roda gigante

Mais tarde a Hillary apareceu e deixou o Max mais feilz,e então o Ray lembrou que eles precisavam chamar o Daichi...

Tyson:-por que ele?

Ray:-porque ele é o único que é maluco o suficiente pra aceitar um pedido desse,tirando nós quatro,claro.

Max:-ta,mas como agente vai chamar ele?

Tyson:-ligando pra ele ué,alguém aí tem um celular

Então o Kai emprestou pro Tyson sem dizer nada e nem olhar pra ele, os dois ficaram totalmente vermelhos mas o Tyson agradeceu o Kai,pegou o celular e discou o nº do Daichi

Hillary:-se o Daichi tem celular,por que ele nunca ligou pra gente?

Tyson:-porque o celular dele é meio que pai-de-santo...

Todos:-pai-de-santo?

Tyson:-é,só recebe...

Todos:-¬¬'

Tyson:-'alô?...e aí tampinha?blz?vem pra cá agora,quer dizer,hoje,depois eu explico,tchau'

Então algumas horas depois o Daichi chegou e o Tyson explicou tudo pra ele,o Daichi ficou uma meia hora rindo dele e do Kai,mas disse que ia ajudar.Os outros dias passaram rápido,e chegou o dia do segundo encontro do Max com a Hillary...

Tyson:-ele ta histérico de novo...

Ray:-que ficar calmo Max?ainda faltam 5 horas!

Max:-só cinco?AI MEU DEUS

Kenny:-onde está o Kai quando agente mais precisa dele hein?

Ray:-pra que agente ia precisar do Kai agora?

Kenny:-pra ele dar umas porradas no Max e mandar ele ficar quieto

Tyson:-é, antes que ele deixe todo mundo louco!"e bem que eu gostaria de ver o Kai agora,ele fica tão bonito quando ta bravo...aliás,ele fica bonito de qualquer jeito..."

Cinco horas depois o Max estava na frente do parque esperando a Hillary,tudo parecia perfeito,até que ela chegou e ele começou a tremer,mas isso não atrapalhou,a Hillary adorou as tentativas dele de parecer menos inseguro,os dois estavam se divertindo bastante,até que a Hillary chamou o Max pra ir na roda gigante,assim que os dois entraram na cabine ela começou a funcionar,o problema é que quando eles estavam lá no alto ela simplesmente parou...

Hillary:-o que foi isso?

Max:-parece que a roda quebrou e agente vai ter que ficar aqui até eles concertarem...

Disse ele meio envergonhado,então a Hillary perguntou preocupada

Hillary:-você ta com medo Max?

Max:-n-não,você ta?

Respondeu ele ficando ainda mais vermelho

Hillary:-"só estamos eu e o Max aqui,se eu não conseguir agora não consigo falar mais"não,é que a´s vezes é bom agente ficar sozinho com alguma pessoa que agente gosta...

Max(MUITO VERMELHO):-v-você gosta de mim?

Então a Hillary se aproximou dele e disse

Hillary:-mais do que você imagina...

Então os dois foram se aproximando cada vez mais até que o Max deu um beijo leve,mas demorado na Hillary.

Fim do Cap 11!

Finalmente acabaram as minhas provas!então eu posso escrever as minhas fics : D

Quanto as reviews,a maioria eu respondi(se eu esqueci de alguém por favor me avisem!),então só sobrou uma:

Guerreira do Metal Negro:sem problemas(eu também não mando reviews ás vezes),mudando de assunto eu atmbém queria beijar o Kai,mas se seu não posso vai o Brooklyn mesmo XD;mas eu não sei se o Kai vai se livrar dele tão cedo n.n''',e o Max,ás vezes ele é meio lerdinho mesmo,e quem bom que você ta gostando da fic(ah! A minha carta saiu XD)


	12. Conta ou não conta

Cap 12-Conta ou não conta

Não muito longe dali,cinco amigos tentavam espiar o encontro dos dois

Tyson:-será que agora eles se entendem?

Kenny:-sei lá,mas com a 'mexidinha' que eu dei nos controles,eles vão ficar um bom tempo lá em cima...

Kai:-por que eu concordei em vir com esses dois idiotas?

Ray:-porque você ta nervoso por causa da aposta contra o Brooklyn amanhã e não quer ficar sozinho.

Kai:-não estou nervoso...

Ray:-tá sim,você anda mais simpático e só faz isso quando está com problemas...

Kai:-¬¬',falando nisso,vamos embora...

Ray:-ahn...vão você e o Tyson na frente,eu e o Kenny vamos espionar mais um pouco,pra ver se ta tudo certo mesmo...

Os dois foram andando na direção da casa do Tyson em silêncio até que o Kai disse...

Kai:-vou perguntar de novo,por que você fez isso?

Tyson:-isso o que?

Kai:-você sabe

Tyson:-ah,você já sabe a resposta,além do mais você me salvou da Hillary lembra?"e porque eu te amo e não quero ver você com o Brooklyn!"

Os dois andaram mais um pouco até chegarem na casa do Tyson,que passou o resto do caminho tentando falar mais alguma coisa,mas não conseguiu...

Tyson:-Kai?

Kai:-o que é?

Tyson:-n-nada...boa noite"não dá mais pra ficar desse jeito,se agente ganhar amanhã eu conto tudo pra ele!"

Kai:-...

Na manhã seguinte o Kai foi bem cedo até a casa do Tyson,como sempre eles ia ficar ali e depois iam direto pro parque,mas quando ele abriu a porta do quarto do Tyson,viu que ele,o Max e o Daichi estavam dormindo e roncando como se não houvesse amanhã,com o Ray,A Hillary e o Kenny tentando acordá-los...

Ray:-que bom que você chegou Kai,será que você pode ajudar agente a acordar os três patetas?

Kai:-espera aí...

Então ele saiu e voltou alguns minutos depois com um enorme bolo de chocolate,e os três começaram a falar ainda dormindo...

Daichi,Max e Tyson:-zzzzz...bolo...zzz...

Kai:-vocês querem?

Os três:-...sim...

Kai:-ENTÃO ACORDEM TRIO DE IDIOTAS!

Daichi:-alguém anotou a placa?

Max:-hã?agente ainda ta na casa do Tyson?

Hillary:-sim Max,e pelo que aconteceu hoje você não devia ter dormido de novo...

Os outros:-o que aconteceu?

Max:-é que quando eu vinha pra cá,minha mãe não quis deixar eu vir porque ela falou que era perigoso,aí eu disse que todos os meus amigos iam,e ela perguntou ' se os seus amigos pulassem da ponte você pularia também?' E eu respondi 'acho que eles não seriam burros o bastante pra pular,mas se eles pulassem eu teria que pular pra salvar eles!' aí ela deixou eu vir!

Ray:-e o que isso tema a ver com você dormir de novo?

Max:-sei lá,mas foi isso o que aconteceu!

Todos:-¬¬U

Kai:-vamos antes que eu faça o Max dormir pra sempre...

Quando eles chegaram,os Bega bladers já estavam esperando,não faltava ninguém,nem a Ming-Ming...

Brooklyn:-oi Kai!pensei que você tinha desistido.

Kai:-e perder a chance de te humilhar?acho que não...

Brooklyn:-ta bom...mas quem vai começar?

Max e Ming-Ming:-eu começo!

Fim do cap 12!

Finalmente um capítulo pouco maior!XP

Agora a Review que eu ainda não respondi (continuem mandando por favor!)

Guerreira do Metal Negro:ficando com vergonha ahn,obrigada,mas ainda não é bom pedir carona mesmo(a não ser que você que queira dar de cara com um muro XD),essa provisória é horrível!eu nem dirigi direito ainda por causa dela!sobre a fic,acho que o Max melhorou um pouquinho depois dessa!e eu não sei do que você está falandofaz cara de santa...que bom que você ta gostando,finalmente o Tyson ta deixando de ser tonto,pra ser só meio tonto!ficando vermelha de novo obrigada(de novo!),e as suas reviews são ótimas!continua lendo por favor!


	13. Lutas

Cap 13-lutas

Então os dois foram lutar

Ming-Ming:-oi Max há quanto tempo!

Max:-pois é!"e podia ter sido um tempo bem maior que eu não ligaria nem um pouco!"podemos começar?

Ming-Ming:-tá bom!

Os dois:- 3,2,1, Let it rip!

Como sempre o Max começou se defendendo e a Ming-Ming atacava.

Ming-Ming:-se é só isso que você consegue fazer eu vou te tirar daí rapidinho!

Max:-então tenta!

Um pouco afastado dali o Kai simplesmente tirou um tampão de ouvido do bolso e colocou.

Tyson:-pra que você vai usar isso?

Kai:-até parece que você não sabe...

O Tyson ia responder,mas então a Ming-Ming começou a cantar e ele,o Ray,o Daichi,a Hillary e o Max tamparam os ouvidos,o Kai não fez nada porque não estava ouvindo e o Kenny desmaiou de emoção.

Max:-eu esqueci como você canta mal!

Ming-Ming:-o que?você vai ver!Vênus atacar!

Então como o Max estava muito ocupado achando a música da Ming-Ming horrível a Vênus atacou e a Draciel foi mandada pra fora...

Ming-Ming:-nunca mias diga uma coisa dessas!

E saiu irritada pro lado que estavam o Garland,o Mystel,o Esmagador e o Brooklyn,que se seguravam muito pra não rir,do lado dos Bladebreakers...

Kai:-muito obrigado Max,garças a você eu estou um pouco mais perto de ir pra debaixo da ponte...

Tyson:-não fala assim com ele Kai!pelo menos o Max tentou.

Kai:-acho bom você não esquecer que você também apostou com o Brooklyn...

Tyson:-que coisa feia Max!é assim que você retribui a confiança que agente tem em você?

Disse o Tyson mudando de humor totalmente

Max:-buáááá!eu sou um fracasso!

E foi correndo chorar no colo da Hillary,enquanto o Kenny acordava

Todos:-¬¬U

Kenny:-vamos esquecer o Max por enquanto,quem vai agora?

Ray:-pode ser eu?

Todos:-pode,mas vê se não faz besteira!

Ray:-não se preocupem,eu não sou o Max ¬¬'

Ouvindo isso o Max começou a chorar ainda mais alto

Hillary:-parem com isso!o coitado já ta bem traumatizado!

Todos:-¬¬'

Quando o Ray chegou na cuia viu que o Mystel estava esperando ele

Mystel:-oi Ray!você demorou!

Ray:-oi!é que o Max está com um "probleminha" de auto-estima,mas deixa isso pra lá e vamos começar!

Quando os dois lançaram as beyblades,a Posseydon atacava a Driger,mas o Ray já conhecia a estratégia do Mystel e conseguiu evitar a maioria dos ataques,até que num lance a beyblade do Ray se desviou de novo,e o Mystel pensou que o Ray não ia contra-atacar,mas o Ray foi muito rápido...

Ray:-Driger!Garra gatlin!

O Mystel não teve tempo de se defender e a beyblade dele foi pra fora,depois ele conversou com o Ray por mais alguns minutos e cada um foi pro seu lado,quando o Ray chegou junto dos Bladebreakers,só o Tyson,o Daichi e o Kenny falaram alguma coisa,a Hillary ainda estava consolando o Max,que ainda chorava como uma criança e o Kai estava dormindo tranquilamente em baixo de uma árvore esperando a vez dele...

Daichi:-agora vou eu!

Disse ele saindo correndo,enquanto do lado dos BEGA bladers quem ia era o Esmagador...

Eles não perderam muito tempo com conversas,e os dois começaram atacando,nem a beyblade do esmagador e nem a do Daichi abriam espaço pra atacar,quando um atacava o outro defendia e contra-atacava logo em seguida...

Daichi:-isso não vai ficar assim!Dragoon Strata!

Esmagador:- Gigars!pega ele!

As duas beyblade se chocaram e formaram uma enorme nuvem de poeira,assim que ela baixou eles viram que as duas beyblades tinham parado de girar...

Daichi:-droga!empatei com esse gordão!

Esmagador:-o que você disse?

Daichi:-ops!

Então o Esmagador começou a correr atrás do Daichi,enquanto isso o Garland e o Brooklyn conversavam...

Garland:-não gosto muito dessa idéia,mas pode dar certo...

Brooklyn:-é claro!fui eu que pensei nisso lembra?

Garland:-¬¬U

Então os dois ao invés de irem pra cuia foram falar com o Kai,que já tinha acordado, e o Tyson.

Fim do cap 13!

Dessa vez a qualidade das lutas ficou pior do que é normalmente,mas eu posso explicar,é que no próximo capítulo(que provavelmente é o último) eu vou me concentrar só o casal principal,ou seja,Kai e Tyson XP

Mandem reviews por favor!

e...Feliz ano novo! XD


	14. Finalmente

Cap 14-finalmente!

Tyson:-o quê?vocês querem uma luta em dupla?

Garland e Brooklyn:-isso mesmo

O Tyson ficou meio preocupado,por ele não tinha problema,mas o Kai nunca ia aceitar isso,o Tyson olhou pro Kai e viu que ele estava limpando os óculos,até aí tudo normal,estranho mesmo foi quando o Kai chegou mais perto dos três e perguntou

Kai:-vocês vão ficar aí até quando?

Então os três seguiram o Kai e não demorou muito até eles estarem prontos

Os 4:- :- 3,2,1, Let it rip!

O Kai começou atacando o Brooklyn enquanto o Tyson se defendia do Garland,mas a situação do Kai mudou rápido,o Brooklyn não teve problemas pra se defender do Kai e começou um contra-ataque...

Brooklyn:-sabe de uma coisa,você fica muito bem de óculos Kai,pena que eu vou ter que tirar quando ganhar essa luta.

Kai:-humn?

Brooklyn:-é que eu não quero que você fuja de novo,e como você fica mais cego que uma toupeira sem esses óculos...

Kai:-não mesmo...

E quando a beyblade do Brooklyn lançou um ataque mais forte na Dranzer,o Kai bloqueou sem dificuldades,enquanto isso o Tyson tentava desviar dos ataques do Garland mas não conseguia.

Garland:-desse jeito parece que você quer perder Tyson,mas não se preocupe,quando eu vencer não vou te obrigar a arrancar o seu aparelho...

Tyson:-o que você quer dizer com isso?

Garland:-que eu só aceitei uma luta em dupla porque o Brooklyn me disse que se agente ganhasse eu ficava com você e ele com o Kai!

O Tyson ficou mudo,a última coisa que ele queria agora era ficar com o Garland,enquanto que o Kai escutou toda a conversa e ficou furioso...

Brookyn:-o que foi Kai?

Kai:-eu vou te matar!

E começou a atacar a beyblade do Brooklyn sem dar chance do outro se defender,enquanto isso o Tyson se recuperava do choque bem a tempo de escapar de um ataque do Garland...

Tyson:-"não posso deixar isso acontecer,não hoje!aliás nunca!"Dragoon atacar!

Então a Dragoon começou a atacar a Apollon,enquanto o Kai ataca o Brooklyn que outra vez se defendia sem dificuldades.

Brooklyn:-isso até que ta divertido Kai,mas agora eu tenho uma aposta pra ganhar!

Disse ele atacando de leve a beyblade do Kai e indo pra cima do Tyson,mas antes que ele chegasse o Kai bloqueou o Brooklyn com tanta força que a beyblade do Brooklyn quase saiu,enquanto que o Tyson também atacou e fez o mesmo com a Beyblade do Garland

Kai:-Dranzer!giro flamejante!

Tsyson:-Dragoon! tempestade galáxia turbo!

Então tanto a Zeus,quanto a Apollon saíram,e enquanto o Tyson enchia o saco do Garland porque não ia mais ter que ficar com ele,o Kai mandava o Brooklyn e o resto da BEGA embora,assim que os dois voltaram pro lado dos Bladebreakers...

Max:-a luta de vocês foi incrível!

Daichi:-é!temos que comemorar isso!

Tyson:-tá bom!mas antes,eu preciso falar com você Kai.

O Tyson ficou muito vermelho,e o Kai mais ainda,mas ele concordou

Ray(percebendo do que eles ia falar):-agente vai na frente!

Mesmo longe dos outros o Tyson não conseguia falar,então o Kai falou já impaciente...

Kai:-quer fazer o favor de falar logo de uma vez!

Tyson:-se fosse fácil eu já teria falado ¬¬'

O Kai olhou pro Tyson por alguns minutos,até que ele começo a falar

Tyson:-o que eu quero dizer não é nada normal e nunca aconteceu comigo,eu...eu...

Kai:-você o que?

O Tyson respirou fundo e disse

Tyson:-eu te amo Kai!

Kai:...

Tyson:...

Kai:...

Tyson:...

Kai:-..então era só isso?

Tyson:-como assim era só isso?e eu aqui pensando que você me achava um idiota apaixonado!

Kai:-se eu achasse isso também seria um...

Tyson:-como assim?

Sem nada o Kai simplesmente agarrou o Tyson e beijou ele e o Tyson correspondeu,os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo,até que quando os dois se separaram o Kai continuou olhando sério pro Tyson e disse

Kai:-presta atenção porque eu só vou te dizer uma vez"pelo menos hoje" eu te amo,e é melhor você não esquecer disso!

Dessa vez foi o Tyson que beijou o Kai,o problema é que na mesma hora o Max voltou pra pegar a sua blusa que ele tinha esquecido(nota:aquela que ele usa em G-Revolution XP)e viu tudo,o Daichi,o Kenny e a Hillary vendo que o Max tinha parado a meio caminho do chão e estava com os olhos arregalados,foram ver o que estava acontecendo,o Ray sabia exatamente o que o Max viu mas foi atrás dos outros pra tentar 'amenizar' o choque,e enquanto ele olhava com cara de 'eu já sabia e que bom que deu certo',o Daichi olhava do Tyson pro Kai e de volta pro Tyson,a Hillary ficou de queixo caído e o Kenny ainda tentava processar a informação.Até que o Kai e o Tyson perceberam que os outros estavam olhando pra eles e pararam de se beijar.

Hillary e Daichi:-Kai,Tyson!vocês estavam…estavam…

Kenny e Max:-sei beijando!

Kai:-é,eu estava beijando o MEU namorado e se algum de vocês tem problemas com isso é melhor ficarem quietos.

O Ray,o Max,o Daichi e a Hillary não disseram nada,o Kenny disse que não achava certo,mas como os dois eram amigos dele ia tentar não implicar com isso,e assim que os outros foram embora o Tyson se virou pro Kai e perguntou rindo

Tyson:-que história é essa de namorado?

Kai(vermelho):-só se você quiser...

O Tyson deu um beijo no Kai e disse

Tyson:-quero!mas tem uma condição...

Kai:-qual?

Tyson:-que você deixe eu ganhar o próximo campeonato

Kai:-Tyson...

Tyson:-só uma luta então.

Kai:-Tyson!

Tyson:-tá bom!mas será que dá pra você brigar um pouquinho menos comigo?

Kai:-vou pensar no seu caso.

Claro que o Namoro deles não foi maravilhoso,o Tyson continuava infantil e cabeça-dura e o Kai continuou frio e quieto,mas eles levavam como podiam,e estava ótimo assim.

FIM!

AÊÊÊ!TERMINEI!

Essa foi a fic que meu deu trabalho até hoje,mas eu simplesmente amei escrevê-la!Só espero que o final esteja bom e a luta dos quatro não tenha ficado confusa XP

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que leram e mandaram reviews!e aproveito pra dizer que a minha outra fic também já esta no final!

Agora a review que eu não respondi:

Jessy:que bom que você gostou! Mas nfelizmente esse é o último capítulo T.T


End file.
